


A Mod Frog's Worst Punishment

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forced Mutism, Gen, Nightmares, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: A snipped tie isn't the worst thing that the boss could do to a Mod Frog...
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Mod Frog's Worst Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Its Day 24 of Whumptober and here's my 24th fic :D

There were very few things that scared Jamack. He was intelligent, witty, and he had a fighting prowess that couldn't be matched by most Mod Frogs, much less other mutes. To top it all off, he was also very ambitious. It wasn’t bragging to say that he was one of the Mod Frog’s finest, despite his quirks and eccentricities that leaked out every once in a while. He did more than enough for the Mod Frogs and his boss to make up for those. 

Even so, when he returned to the still-destroyed pond only to see all the looks of hatred and contempt everyone else was giving him, he couldn’t help but be nervous. 

Then, his boss presented him with the scissors, and before he knew it, two of his colleagues had him restrained and forced him down to his knees. Another frog forced his mouth open and grabbed his tongue. Suddenly, Jamack was very much afraid. His pleas went ignored as his tongue was viciously cut out. 

His blood was everywhere, staining his suit, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that in the face of the agonizing pain he had found himself in. He couldn’t help the tears that leaked out of his eyes, nor the strangled cry that left his lips. He was barely able to stop himself from choking on his own blood. 

He frantically tried to speak, he had no idea what he wanted to say, just that he had to say something. But no words could come out, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t even utter a sound anymore. His tongue still hurt, and his blood was still leaking onto his suit, and his throat was burning, and _he still couldn’t speak!_

His life was over! Without his tongue he wouldn’t be able to fight or defend himself, he wouldn’t even be able to talk his way out of anything. Everything he had, everything he was–

Jamack’s eyes snapped open, gasping. He croaked uncontrollably as his eyes darted everywhere, trying to get his bearings. He grabbed his tie out of habit and was suddenly aware that it had been snipped. Any other time, this would have frustrated him as much as it saddened him, but at that moment he just felt relieved. His mind focused on his tongue and he was glad to still feel it there in his mouth. He even took it out to see for himself; it was still there. 

“I’m okay. It's fine. _I’m fine_ ,” Jamack shakily stated, partly to reassure himself, but mostly to hear for himself that he could still speak. That he hadn’t been permanently silenced in the most gruesome way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea searching through tumblr, and apparently snipping Jamack's tongue was what was originally supposed to happen...I shudder to think how the show would have been different if this had happened in the actual show...


End file.
